Chihiro The Tactician
by artgenius04
Summary: After the death of Chihiro Fujisaki, he woke up in a brand new world. He ended up accompanying a girl he met in the plains. Now his mission is to help Lyn and saves the continent of all nothing but not related to him.
1. Prologue

**Chihiro The Tactician**

* * *

 **This is only a random idea. I've been playing Fire Emblem: Blazing Swords as of this moment until I decided to make a crossover for Fire Emblem and Danganronpa. I mainly wrote this just for fun. Anyway, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem and Danganronpa! Fire Emblem is a property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems and Danganronpa is a property of Spike Chunsoft!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Programmer's Death**

* * *

That was the time for Chihiro Fujisaki. When Monokuma announced the second motive, the so-called principal gave each of them letters. It was supposed to be their darkest secrets, as it made everyone to panic at least.

While the whole class was quiet, Chihiro began to sweat. Reading each words of the small paper, his mind was actually screaming now in fear. Who knows what that secret was? It was his real identity. He was not a "she", he was a "he".

Despite the fact of dressing as a girl, he still felt insecure with the others. He wanted to be strong to save his friends from this nightmare. A nightmare that seemed would not end.

Speaking of nightmare, the monochrome bear jumped down on the postrum and walked around. Walking like a growling lion that would find its prey, the students panicked once again. They were afraid like this would be their end. Or, a continuous nightmare.

Squeaks were heard. Small grunts bellowed. Until, the mischievous teddy bear stopped track, just in front of the crossdressing individual.

"Upupupup," the bear chuckled, "Looks like the best girl in the class seemed to have a very very very dark secret!" Chihiro could not help but flinched.

The bear didn't last long in that place as he went back on the postrum. Climbing on it, he raised his paw. "If no one died after this night, your secrets will be revealed tomorrow! Upupupup!"

Everyone flinched again.

After that sentence, Monokuma disappeared.

After that again, everyone reacted.

But, Chihiro Fujisaki was the one who stayed silent all the time.

* * *

In order to become strong, one must conquer his or her fear. Chihiro Fujisaki didn't notice that sooner. He thought the strength he knew was those with big muscles. Before the night fell down, he took a quick stroll to the basement and searched for a suit. He didn't notice that Celestia Ludenburg was standing on the outside and he was caught up.

The gambler then noticed a blue jacket on the bag he was carrying. Chihiro almost panicked inside, but he just then walked away and left the red-eyed gambler.

Going straight in the boy's quarters, Chihiro found the person he was looking up, Mondo Oowada. With an utter confusion painted on the biker's face, Chihiro confessed that he was a boy and how he ended up dressing as a girl. He said he wanted to become strong like him. His newfound hope in the heart was only the opposite forming inside Mondo. Jealousy took over him. Not even controlling his temper, he swung the dumbbell on his hand, straight to bludgeon the programmer's head.

A loud thump sounded. Blood gushed over the side of his head. Regret came next. However, everything was too late.

 **Chihiro Fujisaki was dead.**

* * *

 _"Is he really dead now? No... He is not... He is still breathing! Thank goodness!"_

* * *

"Are you awake?"

There was only an endless void. Nothing seemed to exist. A voice was chirping. Until, an image of an unfamiliar place was visualized. Later on with that voice, the eyes landed on the face of a blue haired girl, wearing a dress that seemed not appropriate with his time... What?

"I found you unconscious in the plains," the girl continued, "...You are not moving by that time... It is a miracle you wake up!"

The brown haired boy could not say a thing. He just stared quietly on the girl until he uplifted his body. A sharp pain struck his side and groaned. After a few minutes, the brown haired boy was about to speak until...

"It is noisy outside... Stay here for awhile and I'll check it," the girl said, ducking outside the tent.

The brunette just remained silent with a question to his head.

 _"Where am I?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Tactics

**Chihiro The Tactician**

* * *

Woah, you guys are amazing! In just one day, there are already 3 favorites and 3 followers! Wow, thank you guys for following! And because of that, here is Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem and Danganronpa! Fire Emblem is a property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems and Danganronpa is a property of Spike Chunsoft.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tactics**

* * *

With that question that struck the brunette, he also heard the noise from the outside. He tried to get up to follow the girl, but his body refused to do him so. It was weird that he was feeling not so well and it was unusual... as he thought.

By seconds later, the girl reentered the tent with a wary face. The brunette frowned as the girl said, "Oh, no, bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!" The brunette's face gasped in shock. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!" she added. A complete terror overwhelmed him. Or, he had been only clueless on what exactly was occurring.

And as his first participation in this conversation, the brunette finally spoke up. "I-I had no idea, however... I-I—Ack!" A side pain resurfaced, cutting out his sentence. The green haired girl quickly responded and held his shoulders up.

"I apologize, but it is better for you to rest for awhile... If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own," the girl reassured, but only a worried face replied to her. If all these things were real, the brunette almost voiced out a protest. If his pain was not just restraining him to speak, he would tell her that it was completely dangerous to fight bandits!

The girl smiled at her, a warm one, pushing the brunette to rest, "You'll be safe in here. There's no need for you to worry." She stood up, trudging outwards the tent. The brunette thought that the girl was serious on taking the bandits down. He had seen a real sword with her belt and now, things for him were getting weirder.

* * *

 _"But... If this is really real, then there is no way I should leave her alone!"_

* * *

In that cue, the brunette endured the pain and rose up, "W-Wait!"

Glancing at him, she blinked, "Hm?"

"I-I want to help! You should not... fight alone!" he said, even thinking himself a weird one, too. First, he woke up in an unfamiliar place. Second, there was a girl with strange clothing. Third, there were bandits outside. And lastly, he would help her on fighting them. How he wished that those words would be back in time and never said it in the first place? Only regret just made him frustrated. The weirdest event was probably the last one.

The girl scowled, having a dubious look, "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

Wait, weapon. Weapon... seriously. This was getting really weird for him. But, it was the truth that a combat was using weapons. He froze at that point, realizing that he had no a single idea how a combat works!

"Ah... Uhm..." he pointed his finger to his lips. Looking down on the floor, he felt ashamed that offering a help with null knowledge was simply futile. He shook his head, saying a no.

"It will be fine. I was born to fight with swords so nothing to worry about." The girl spun her heels again, almost leaving her companion. The brunette suddenly felt useless at that moment.

* * *

 _"You are not useless. You can help her. You are a tactician."_

* * *

Tactician? He was sure he heard that before... But how his mind came up with this idea? Was he really a tactician? And... What was a tactician? What did a tactician do? What could be his help if he was really a tactician?

"B-But... I can help in other ways! I-I am a tactician! Uhm... a strategist! I served several armies and travelling to offer my services!" he said in total desperation to help. The brunette was taken aback again. What on earth was he saying?! Was that even true at all?

The green haired lady was evenly in surprise. It was a rare chance to meet a tactician and by looking at his appearance, he was timid and fragile, and most of all, vulnerable. It was unbelievable at first glance. Besides, the bandits were brute-looking and sending a shabby tactician in a field would be a bad idea. However, she could not judge him by the cover, but, risking him would be even worse.

Her blue eyes locked up with his brown ones. She could not sense a lie on it... and filled with determination to help. Odd sounding but, helping a stranger was wholesome. And for now, she felt bad to reject it.

Scratching her head behind, "Ah, I see..." she paused, pursing her lips, "So, you're strategist by trade. An odd profession, but..." She closed her eyes, thinking deeply until she opened her eyes with a brimming smile, "Very well. We'll go together!"

A smile curved on his lips as he happily followed her outside.

As they came out, vast and wide plains welcomed the brunette. His eyes were completely fascinated at the scenario and seemed so new to him. This was not a dream. It was too realistic. Wait, it was already real right?

While being fascinated, he was able to locate some people around. As what the girl had mentioned, it might be the bandits she was talking about. Those people were donned with brusque bodies... and it was only actually two. There were axes on their backs, and seemed having fun on a weird looking round hut at the other side of the plains. The brunette was again confused to himself.

"Over here!" The girl gestured him to crouch down, "They will find us in no time. Stealth is what we need to do," He lowered his body from her warning as he stayed closer to the green haired girl.

The girl was scrutinizing the bandits and their movements. They seemed to have merriment, before probably to destroy the nearby village. "If you want to help... I could use your advice. I'll protect you. So stay close to me."

Giving another nod, his eyes landed on the enemies.

And after that, the next events totally alarmed the innocent brunette.

* * *

 _"It is only a matter of right timing and movement. Don't be afraid. You are a tactician."_

* * *

Following his belief as a tactician, the two started to get out of the bushes. Crawling slowly under the high grasses, they were able to move closer to one of the bandits; it was favorable that they would defeat one enemy at a time. But, they could not underestimate them. Their muscles were rough and tough smelted probably with years of fighting.

The brunette gulped in nervousness. He was clueless on what to do.

"What should we do now?" The girl asked him, making him squeak.

Blast. She was now asking for his "advice".

"Uhm..." he pondered, "It will be best to give him a fast and surprise attack from the back..." he sounded like a sort of novice. Everyone would think that way so obviously. His face flustered on his own folly.

The girl raised a brow. "...Well... I think that will work."

"S-Seriously...?" he asked.

"It is your advice and you told me that you wanted to help me. So... there must be no reason why not to follow your command," she replied, "I must trust you because you are a tactician. Or... you didn't trust your decisions, do you?"

Identifying the truth on her statement, it was only the part that he wanted to help her as the rest was all his lies. He realized that he was putting the girl more in danger and not to really help. Technically, he was helping her to send on her demise.

His companion, the green haired girl, frowned and patted his head. The brown haired boy emitted a small squeak with his face painted in red. Seeing this reaction, she chuckled, "You quite look like a young girl... Well, I have a vulnerary in my satchel. If I don't survive, take it and it will be essential in your future journeys."

"Vulnerary?" he quietly asked, leaving a whole question mark on his face. The girl just smiled as her face turned to the first bandit.

The girl was drawing her sword slowly. Tiptoeing soundlessly, the girl charged a swift slash on the bandit's back. Fate was a little tricky. The enemy sensed her coming as the sword was halted with blood-painted axe.

"A girl?! Who are you?!" The bandit exclaimed. Fear overwhelmed the brunette. The plan was really on a novice level. Another thing, useless.

On the other hand, the green haired girl dodged from the upcoming attack from the bandit. The move was swayed as the edge sliced down her leg. The brunette flinched. He was about to jump in until the girl assaulted the bandit again, thrusting the sword on the enemy's abdomen.

"…It worked." she thought. As a loud thump met the ground.

* * *

 _"That's right... that way! NO! Right! Well done!"_

* * *

"HAAAA!" Swinging her sword upwards, it gave the final blow to the blonde bandit called Batta the Beast. Blood sprayed on the soil as well on the sword's blade. She thrust the edge on the ground, breathing pants as the brunette's face was filled with horror. He was not used to witness some fights as that, or... it contrary with his nature. The girl glanced at him, with a weary smile.

"Whew... That was close... I solely underestimated him... Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me." Melancholic tone was tainted on her voice, as the so-called tactician became more worried to her.

"Are... you okay...?" he asked, walking to her. He even helped her stood up, assisting her on a proper seat. The brunette took a vulnerary on her satchel and hysterically treated her wound in the shoulder.

"I would lie if I said yes... But, I must be happy that we order to save a village..." Again, her voice was sad as before. "No lives will be wasted like it was nothing."

The brunette stared at her, "I'm sorry, too that I didn't... command so well... and that cause you an injury..."

She patted his head, "It is fine. This won't kill me. The cut was not deep."

"But..." the brunette's eyes were dwelling some tears. He felt guilty for his misdirection to her during the fight. What if it already cost her life? Then, it was his fault!

"I said it is fine. It is actually a good work!" she praised him, "I should be the one to say that. Actually... I didn't believe you at first. I almost prejudice you by your build. And think it will be a bad idea to trust your commands. But, look, we saved a village."

He was happy to know that she trusted him.

"Thank you..." was all he said.

"That is supposed to be my line. Anyways... we didn't introduce ourselves yet. It might be late, but I am Lyn of Lorca Tribe," she introduced. The brunette turned to her, binding another puzzle to his head. What? A tribe?

"Tribe...?" he asked quizzically.

The girl—Lyn—blinked, "Yes, a tribe. Well, how about you? Who are you? Can you remember your name? You seemed to forget things..."

The brunette froze once again. Name? Really? Name? If he really existed here, he should know such things about here and for goodness sake, tribes?! But the thing that was weird right now... he could not answer her question.

Who... was he?

"I'm Ch... Ch..." he halted for a second. His mouth was trembling. He could not mutter a name. Until... he heard another voice on his head.

* * *

 _"Your name is..."_

* * *

 **"...Charles,"**


End file.
